Velocity detecting systems have long been used to detect or track the velocity of moving objects such as vehicles in traffic. Modern day systems can be operated from, for example, a patrol vehicle such as a police vehicle, whether the same is parked or is in motion on patrol. They may be used to detect the velocity of oncoming vehicles or the velocity of vehicles moving in the same direction as the patrol vehicle.
Conventionally, such units provide displays that display the speed of the patrol vehicle and the speed of the target. Additionally, some include a third display which is a "lock" or "hold" display locked on the previously detected speed of some particular vehicle. In addition, other indications are given to the operators such as whether an undesirable low voltage system exist, whether the system is in a "hold" mode, whether the power to the unit is on, etc.
Such systems also include some sort of means for providing manual command and other functions. For example, the system must include an adjustable audio output and volume control that is correlated with the received Doppler signal.
It is also necessary to provide a command that the "hold" feature of the system is to be used.
In some units, the operator has the choice of using a front facing antenna or a rear facing antenna, and information must be given as to which antenna should be taken.
Typically, such systems provide a squelch adjustment, and are also equipped with a means to advise the system whether it is being operated in the stationary mode or in a moving mode.
As can be imagined from the foregoing, when the system is being utilized in the moving mode, in addition to operating the vehicle in which the system is used, as well as visually determining which of possibly several vehicles has been targeted, considerable attention must be paid by the operator to the display and to the input commands. In current systems, some or all of the displays as well as some or all of the switches that are utilized to provide input information are mounted in the back of the antenna or processing unit which in turn is mounted or set on the dash of the vehicle. Typically, the unit or portions thereof are mounted generally centrally of the dash so that it will not obstruct the operator's forward view of the road.
A hand held remote control is sometimes used to provide some limited control of the radar processor or antenna unit. It may be attached by a cable to the processing unit or it may be a wireless infrared type device. This portion of a radar operating system, depending on the design, may be misplaced, lost or fall on the vehicle floor due to rapid maneuvering. As there is no set location for this portion of the radar system, it becomes subject to contamination and damage as described.
All too typically, when operating the radar, it requires the operator to take his eyes off the road to set the various switches and controls, or perhaps look for a hand operated remote control, and turn his head to view the radar speed display unit, giving rise to the potential loss of control of the vehicle as a result of the operator's attention being directed to operating the radar unit.
Furthermore, many such units are removably mounted on the dash or its vicinity as they are intended to be usable in a hand held mode whereat the operator will simply point the antenna in the direction of any desired target. While the hand held feature is desirable from the standpoint of flexibility of operation of the system, it is undesirable from a safety standpoint. Specifically, typical radars are "add on devices" not fixedly attached to the vehicle and in the event the vehicle is involved in a collision abrupt maneuvering or the like, the unit or units as described may break free from their mountings on the dash (which may be designed to allow relatively easy release for hand held operation), and may then become flying objects in the interior of the patrol vehicle.
Government mandates prevent the location of any device that would potentially reduce the effectiveness of deploying air bags. Police vehicles are currently in operation with potentially unsafe radar packages installed and that may interfere with deploying air bags with the antenna, processor speed display unit mounted on or in the dash area.
Visibility in the policy vehicle is impaired when the radar antenna, processor or speed display unit with their associated cables, brackets or support system is place din the windshield and dash area. Obviously, potential unsafe vehicle operation exists with reduced operator visibility.
Each vehicle manufacturer and model year create new challenges in mounting or attaching the radar antenna, processor or speed display unit to the police patrol vehicle in a satisfactory and safe manner.
Furthermore, increasingly concerns are being voiced about operator exposure to microwave radiation of such devices when contained within a vehicle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.